Romancing the Vampire Princess
by YourAngelRukia
Summary: My first YuukiXZero fanfic. Zero has feelings for Yuuki but because of his blood lust he has to stay at a distance for her safety, then something happens that they both never expected. read to find out what happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Romancing the Vampire Princess**

**Chapter 1**

When Yuuki was sitting on a wall by the night class dorm just staring at the moon in deep thought, Zero came and said. "Oi do u plan to do that all night instead of your duties?"

Even though Zero liked looking at her whether she was zoned out or not he couldn't just sit there all night staring at her even though he wanted to.

When Yuuki turned around to look at the nostalgic Zero she had come to know and care for since they were young, she gave him a sweet smile and said. "shut up Zero."

Even though she told him to shut up just now, her mind was still somewhere else and Zero could tell from the look in her eyes.

Just when he was about to say something they both heard a sound, like twigs and leaves being stepped on, when they turned around they saw, the chairman, Kaien Cross. They were the guardians of Cross Academy.

The Chairman looked at them both with a serious face then suddenly he became overjoyed and ridiculously happy as he said "AWW! That's so cute my adorable daughter and Zero-kun are having a romantic moonlight rendezvous!"

Before the chairman could say anything else about them he sensed Yuuki glaring at him along with Zero and just as he was about to start running Zero already landed a solid punch into his head and knocked him out.

When the chairman got up a few seconds later he was looking at a worried Yuuki and a stoic and nostalgic Zero.

Then he got up and said "Oww Zero-kun that really hurt" then his face started getting serious again as he continued "but that's not the reason why I came out here to look for you two."

He looked at them both with an even more serious face now and said "A very dangerous vampire has come back and his name is Rido. He is a very dangerous person with only one intention and that's to kill every and anybody in his way."

With that said both Zero and Yuuki asked the same question in unison "Where is he?"

The chairman said "He's not here but I want you two to keep your guard up, okay?"

They both nodded their heads and watched as the chairman walked back towards the school.

The next day….

"Ms. Cross, wake up this instance young lady!" Mr. Nagami shouted at Yuuki trying to wake her up.

Yuuki sprung up with surprise written all over her face as she stood up and said "Hai!" then she realized that everybody was snickering at her because she looked silly with her hair all messes up, her hand up while she was standing, and a silly but cute surprised look on her face.

Then she sat back down next to her friend Sayori Wakaba feeling a little bit embarrassed about what just happened, but annoyed that the teacher didn't wake Zero up first because he was sleeping in class too.

Mr. Nagami said "I understand that being a prefect so late at night would make you and Zero fall asleep in class, but please do your best to try and stay awake."

Yuuki nodded her head while she was fixing her short light brown hair and watched as Mr. Nagami went to go wake up Zero.

When Zero woke up the first thing he noticed was Yuuki's intensely brown eyes staring directly at his pale amethyst ones, then looked up to see the teacher staring at him with a mad but somehow understanding face and sat up ready to pay attention now without any word to the teacher.

When the teacher noticed this he went back up to the front of the class room to continue teaching until the bell rung to signal class was over for the day.

After Class…

Zero had gone to the stables to go lay down in the hay by his horse, White Lily.

As soon as he got there he was greeted by a large white horse that would only allow him to ride it. Zero gently rubbed its mane and then laid down in the hay and fell asleep in no time.

Meanwhile Yuuki was looking for Zero, but she couldn't find him then she just started walking around and passed by the barn, but stopped as soon as she noticed a head full of white silverish hair lying against the straw.

When she had gotten closer, Zero caught her scent and felt someone's head on his chest as if listening to his heartbeat and clutched the cartridge of blood tablets even more , but before he knew it he felt something warm laying beside him in the straw and could hear a heartbeat and blood rushing through veins.

Zero's thirst started to react as his brain registered who was next to him, it was Yuuki. Zero's eyes opened and were instantly looking into the intensely brown eyes of Yuuki and saw her cheeks color with a tinge of red on her skin.

Zero could feel his heartbeats speed up as well as Yuuki's and he sat up and said "What are you doing here?"

Yuuki looked away from his intense pale amethyst eyes and said "I was looking for you. Are you okay?" she looked back at him and continued "I ask because you left after class really quickly and….I got worried about you."

Zero could feel his cheeks reddening a little bit and he said "Don't worry about me I'm okay."

With that said Yuuki got up and pulled him up too while she smiled warmly at him and dragged him to go running in the direction that went towards the forest.

Then she continued to hold his hand tightly but gently. Even though his hand was bigger than hers she still had a good grip on his hand as she pulled him.

When Zero finally got curious as to where he was being pulled to he asked her "Where are we going, Yuuki?"

Yuuki turned around while she was running and said "I want you to see something" the smile on her face was sweet and warm as she blushed at him.

When Zero stared at her face he saw something play across her face when they made eye contact with each other but before he could read into it they both tripped and ended up landing on a soft bed of flowers.

When Zero opened his eyes they widened at the sight of Yuuki beneath him, her hair half-hazardly laying around her head on the ground, his body was all too aware of her warm body beneath him, her face peaceful as she softly smiled at him while she blushed innocently at him.

Seeing Yuuki like that made Zero's heart skip a few beats and almost, as if unconsciously he began to lower his face to hers and just as they were about to kiss he stopped himself and got off of her.

When Yuuki was watching him do this she couldn't help but to feel the little twinge of disappointment in her heart, in all honest truth she didn't want him to stop, she actually wanted to feel his soft lips against hers and feel his body close to her, and she wondered if he felt the same about her.

When Yuuki finally came back to reality after being in deep thought again she realized she was standing after Zero helped up her.

When she looked at Zero, as soon as they made eye contact again he looked away with a twinge of red coloring his pale cheeks. When Yuuki realized she was staring at him while smiling she said "This is the place I wanted to show you, isn't it beautiful?"

When Zero looked around he saw many roses, it was basically a rose garden with a little bit of different flowers around them as if to make them stand out more. He thought this hidden rose garden looked very radiant and beautiful but not as much as Yuuki was to him and before he noticed it, he realized he was staring at her.

When they were looking around a little bit more, Zero noticed something in the distance and told Yuuki not to move and wait where she was. Zero was planning to give her something but he didn't want her to see it or at least not yet, however that wasn't the case right now.

As Zero ran he made sure to be at a safe distance from Yuuki when he realized his blood lust had gotten worse as the vampire side was taking over slowly, he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to see her scared, and he didn't want her to see him like this. While he was running he heard Yuuki talking to someone and when he turned around he met with a pair of light brown eyes that had a hint of mystery and evil in them, it was Kaname Kuran. Zero wanted to turn around and go back to Yuuki but he couldn't control the blood lust enough to do so.

He kept running until he reached a large old weeping willow tree, then leaned on the tree and slouched down as he breathed heavily and reached for his cartridge of blood tablets.

This was my first ZeroYuuki fanfic I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight or any of the character

Please review and tell me if I should change anything :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Romancing the Vampire Princess**

**Chapter 2**

As Zero swallowed the blood tablets he could feel his body starting to reject them, but he couldn't. He needed them and he knew it. Catching his breath he looked back in the direction where Yuuki was and saw Kaname with her now.

"I have to get back to Yuuki quickly, I don't trust that Pure Blood with her." He growled mentally to himself slightly irritated by Kaname's presence at this time.

Keeping this in mind he wiped away the cold sweat from his face with a pale hand and picked the blue rose near a little lake he saw when he was still with Yuuki.

Wanting to preserve the rose's beauty he turned to the willow tree and put the rose into the tree's hallow that was full of clear sweet smelling sap then gently rolled the rose around in it skillfully, coating the rose in layers of the preserving substance.

When he finished, he placed the sap covered rose into a small cold rock by the lake that had a tear shaped hole in it.

"This should keep the sap from melting for now." He thought to himself as he carefully wrapped it up in a cloth and put it in his pocket. "I'll seal it properly when I get home."

~:*:~

As Yuuki watched Zero run to the little forest that was just across the rose garden she heard footsteps and turned around only to meet a pair of light brown eyes that always seemed to be soft and somehow familiar to her.

"Hello Ms. Prefect." Kaname said coolly as he smiled at Yuuki.

"H-hey Kaname-sama." she said as she blushed and smiled back at Kaname.

Just as she was about to say something she noticed as the smile dropped from Kaname's face then turned around to see Zero walking over to them with long strides and a straight face.

Standing by Yuuki now, Zero and Kaname stared as if silently challenging each other. Feeling the tension in the air between the two Yuuki grabbed Zero's hand and began walking really fast back towards the school.

Looking over her shoulder she politely said with a smile "Sorry Kaname-sama but we have to go now, See you around." She finished with a nervous giggle, hoping that he wouldn't hate her for this later as she continued pulling Zero.

On their way back to the school grounds, Yuuki could feel the softness of Zero's hand in hers and blushed slightly as she thought back to when they were on the ground and Zero was on top of her then shook her head lightly to try and lose the image.

Noticing this, Zero wondered what was going through her mind at the moment and why she was blushing. As he continued to look at her, he couldn't help but to think about how cute she is to him and how she felt under his body when they had tripped back by the rose garden.

After finally reaching the school, they went back to the barn where White Lily idly sat waiting for her master's return. Looking at Yuuki, Zero thought about taking her somewhere special.

While taking Lily out of her stable, Yuuki watched curiously wondering if Zero was going somewhere after seeing him jump on the large horse's back with ease then held his hand out to a puzzled Yuuki and helper her up.

"Hang on tight." Zero said calmly.

Before Yuuki could really get a good grip, Lily began running extremely fast making Yuuki almost fly off the back, forcing her to close her eyes out of fear until Zero grabbed her hand pulled her to him. After doing so, Yuuki wrapped her arms around Zero and held on to him tightly.

"You can open your eyes now Yuuki." Zero whispered to her softly but still loud enough for her to hear him over the wind blowing.

When she opened her eyes they went wide from how fast the horse was going and the scenery that went by so fast almost like a translucent breath taking dream. Almost everything was a blur to her and she loved the wind that blew through her hair and brushed against her face.

But what she loved the most was the warmth she felt with Zero's heart beat through his back as she kept herself close to him to keep from falling off the horse. But her thoughts quickly changed to the beautiful white birds that were flying by over a river.

As Lily began to slow down her grip loosened on Zero. This made him frown a bit but when he noticed what he was doing her quickly made his face the usual stoic nostalgic look he always had. But he couldn't stop himself from blushing slightly at Yuuki's hand brushing against his chest as she let go when the horse stopped.

Zero jumped down from the horse then helped Yuuki get down as she looked around with wide eyes in surprise.

Then Zero calmly said in a deep baritone voice to Yuuki "Welcome to Melancholy Hill"

~:*:*:~

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update/ fix this chapter everyone.

Hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think.

Oh and sorry if this chapter doesn't seem like it belongs in the story like this ^^'

Until next time :3

~*YourAngelRukia*~


	3. Chapter 3

**..*..**

**Romancing the Vampire Princess**

**Chapter 3**

"Melancholy Hill." Yuuki repeated in a quiet voice while looking around amazed by what she saw in this place Zero revealed to her. As Yuuki walked towards the lake she noticed how the fish were just swimming around carelessly as if they all had somewhere to be without being in a rush to get there.

As Zero watched her, he was standing next to White Lily petting and rubbing her head gently as he spoke to her "Thank you Lily." When Zero said this, Lily nodded her head once and noticed how her master looked at the girl that was laughing and smiling by the lake as she watched the fish.

When Zero turned back around as if pretending not to care, Lily looked at him and pushed him a little. Even though she didn't really like the girl she could tell her master did and she wanted him to go over to her.

Zero looked at Lily wondering why she pushed him but turned back to Yuuki when he heard something lightly hit the water, when he looked he just saw Yuuki picking a beautiful red water lily out of the water while smiling a little, hypnotized by its bright beauty.

When Lily noticed how he was looking at her again, she pushed him again this time with a little more strength making him go a little bit farther and made a noise when Zero looked at her with a puzzled look again.

As soon as Zero looked Lily in the eyes he knew what she wanted him to do now and he nodded his head as she sat in the grass to rest when he began walking towards Yuuki.

As Yuuki smelled the water lily she caught the sweet scent of the beautiful flower and smiled as she turned around to meet Zero's gaze when she felt his presence behind her.

When their eyes met, Yuuki couldn't help but to stared into those beautiful stoic pale amethyst orbs. It had been like that since they were young, sometime Yuuki would just stare at Zero and she always fought the urge to run her figures through his silvery white hair. Remembering this made her mind start reminiscing the time when they were younger.

~*:*:*:*~

"_Yuuki….what are you doing?" Zero said as he noticed how Yuuki stared at him while they were laying on the couch in their separate corners._

"_Hn….oh, nothing Zero…" Yuuki said as she looked away blushing a little. When Zero saw this, he couldn't help but to think how cute she looked when she blushed in a shy manner like that. Yuuki wanted to get closer to Zero because she felt a little cold but she couldn't because she thought he wouldn't allow it._

_The chairman was out in town with a friend all day today and they were alone in the house together. Of course the chairman trusted them enough to do that, especially since Zero wasn't the type of boy that would do anything to hurt Yuuki._

_Suddenly, Zero got up and sat closer to Yuuki and wrapped an arm around her as he looked away with a little red tingeing his pale cheeks. Yuuki was surprised but she didn't complain._

"_Ah Zero…" Yuuki was about to ask before Zero interrupted._

"_I saw you shivering….so I just…got closer to try and warm you up…." He said as he blushed while looking off to the side._

_With that said Yuuki began blushing a little and quickly kissed his cheek and said to him in a soft and shy voice "Thank you…Zero."_

"_No problem" he choked out then after all that it was silent and kind of awkward between them. _

_Yuuki was starting to feel warmer as she remained a little lost in her thoughts about Zero and before she realized it her fingers were already twirling and dancing in his soft silvery white locks._

_Zero was curious as to why she was playing with his hair and looked down at her then her hand accidentally rubbed against his cheek, when Yuuki felt the soft warm skin she snapped back into reality and her soft light brown eyes met with pale amethyst ones as they stared at each other for a while until they both looked away from each other blushing._

"_A-ah I'm s-sorry..I didn't mean to…" Yuuki said still blushing in an innocent voice._

"_It's ok…" Zero said while blushing still as well._

_It was already 10:30PM and the chairman wasn't home yet so Yuuki cooked some macaroni and cheese with so hot chocolate for them to eat and a little after they finished eating and washed the dishes they went to go take their baths and got ready for bed._

_When Yuuki went into Zero's room she just saw him sitting there in the dark watching the snow fall silently outside through the window. Yuuki didn't want to bother him so she just started backing away from the door and started heading towards her room when his voice stopped her "You know, if you're cold, you could come in here and sit next to me again…if you want to Yuuki…"_

_Yuuki blushed but started walking towards him and climbed onto the bed, sat down next to him and just stared at him as he looked at her and ran his fingers through her hair and watched as the light brown strands fell through his fingers._

_When Zero went back to looking out the window Yuuki leaned on him and put her head on his shoulders and 40 minutes later fell asleep while watching the snow fall with Zero. He knew she was asleep now and was looking at their reflection as the snow fell in the background._

_When Zero started to feel tired he just simply lifted Yuuki up a little bit and laid down then carefully placed Yuuki on his chest to lay down._

_Yuuki felt the movements and then just heard a heartbeat now. When she shifted a little to make herself more comfortable and opened her eyes enough to see Zero looking at her while they were both laying down she heard his heart beat a little faster and skip a few beats as he blushed and this made her giggle a little as they both fell asleep._

_~*:*:*:*~_

When Zero looked at her this time paying more attention to her, he could tell she wasn't there but was lost in her thoughts again and wondered what she's thinking about.

"Yuuki…" Zero said with his usual stoic voice as he looked at the flower she held.

"Huh?…Oh I'm sorry Zero…I zoned out a little." She said in an almost distant voice as she smiled at the memories she reminisced on before being brought back to reality.

"Hn" was all Zero said as he sat down on the soft green grass and just laid down looking at the sky and the butterflies that floated gracefully around them.

Suddenly she laid down beside him and just looked at the clouds go by as she began to doze off a little, then she said to Zero in a soft voice "Thank you Zero."

"For what?" he asked.

"For showing me this beautiful place, and for spending some time with me." She said in content and a relaxed tone.

"Hn…" He said as he started to doze off slowly.

~*:*:*:*~

"I'm coming for you Kaname and I hope you're ready to let me play with your adorable little sister." The mysterious voice said as Kaname looked out his window with a serious face.

"Kaname-sama" Hanabusa stepped into his room door with a serious expression to report something to him, then continued "my father told me that man is back and he might try to come after you…"

"I know…I'll have to awaken Yuuki tomorrow night…" he said in a serious and disappointed tone.

Hanabusa nodded his head in understanding what Kaname meant.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update ^^'

Hope you liked it. please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Romancing the Vampire Princess**

**Chapter 4**

It was late at night as it snowed profusely and made it hard for anyone to see through the 0twirling cold mess. Anyone that was human anyway. He walked through the snow as he smiled menacingly while his dark hair whipped around his head in the wind. Then he let out a laugh as he neared the Cross Academy School grounds and said "Hehe, I'm coming for you Kaname."

~:*:*:~

As Zero walked toward the bathroom from his room all he could think about was how his senses were getting sharper by the minute after he came back with Yuuki from his secret place. Continuing his slow pace down the hall he felt a little light headed but eventually shook it off and went back to silently reminiscing his time with Yuuki.

_Waking up from his nap he felt something playing with his hair and then brush on his face as a beautiful sweet smell twisted and twirled around his nose. It felt soft and warm on his cheek as it moved closer to his lips slowly but stopped. When he opened his eyes he saw Yuuki playing with his hair and smiling until she noticed him looking at her. She jumped back a little startled and apologized. "I'm sorry Zero….I just….I…." she looked away blushing a little._

"_Its ok Yuuki." He said as he sat up looking at her then looking around to see where that irresistibly sweet smell was coming from. He didn't find the source until he looked at Yuuki and saw her blushing a little as she looked at the ground. He thought that she was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, then the wind blew a little and made her shiver a little._

_When the wind lightly blew in his face he could smell that wonderful scent again as he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes and looked at Yuuki he noticed her shiver a little again. Then he went over and sat next to her and held her close to him. When he looked down at her he saw her cheeks show a little tinge of red as she blushed a little then she looked at the lake as if trying not blush anymore._

_Then that's when he felt it again. The bloodlust and just as he started to lose control he felt her lean on him a little and suddenly he regained control as he felt her heart beat when she snuggled a little closer when the wind blew again._

_Zero was thankful it didn't get bad this time and looked up at the sky and saw some storm clouds and decided it was time to go especially since Yuuki was at risk if she stayed near him any longer. "We'd better get going Yuuki," he said as he got up. "before you catch a cold." Then he held his hand out to her to help her up. As soon as she got up Zero whistled and White Lily got up and trotted over to them._

_Zero helped Yuuki get on to Lily first this time because he was a little weary of letting her sit on the back again after she almost fell off before. Then he hopped effortlessly onto Lily's back and said to her "Take us home Lily." With that said the horse started galloping very quickly as she gained speed. Yuuki could feel Zero's arms around her as he held onto her waist lightly making sure she was safe and not in danger of falling off._

_She could feel the warmth from his soft pale hands through her uniform jacket and blushed a little as she imagined him holding he like that a little more tightly without being on a horse and under a tree on a peaceful day. As soon a she realized what she was thinking about she shook her head lightly and started thinking about Kaname and his sweet smile then blushed a little._

_As the wind blew Yuuki's hair a little in Zero's face he could smell that sent again and without knowing he held her a little closer to his body and inhaled her scent again as it tickled his nose in the wind as it blew. Just as he began to focus again he noticed he was aroused and soon images of Yuuki writhing under him and moaning his name in pleasure began assaulting his mind then he shook his head to get rid of them._

_Yuuki felt the heat from Zero's body when he pulled her a little closer to him and then she felt something else. The thought of Zero's erection made Yuuki blush a lot but there was this feeling she had that she couldn't identify. Then they finally arrived at the school and Lily trotted to her stable and Zero hopped off quickly and helped Yuuki down. After Yuuki was off the horse she already saw Zero walking away briskly as it began to snow a little then she ran until she caught up to him and they both walked inside._

_Just as Zero started walking towards his room Yuuki's voice stopped him as she said "Zero…thank you….for today." And blushed a little as he looked at her and smiled then briskly walked away again. Yuuki watched him and then went to the kitchen to look for something to eat._

_As Zero stepped into his room he closed the door and sat on his bed. "What is this bad feeling I keep getting?" he whispered to himself as he began to zone out but stopped himself remembering he had to meet the chairman but decided he could wait until he took his shower. Sighing as he got up he walked out his door and instantly came into contact with something small, soft, and warm as he heard a light grunt._

_Looking down he noticed Yuuki with a small plate of rice cakes and some soda. "Ah, sorry" he said as Yuuki looked at him smiling a little. "Its ok" she said in a quiet voice blushing a little. "I thought you might be hungry and brought you something to eat." _

"_Thanks…can you leave it in the kitchen for me. I'm going to take a shower and meet the chairman." He said looking at Yuuki blush but began walking away briskly toward the bathroom as he felt his bloodlust begin to act up again._

_As he reached all the way down the hall he could hear Yuuki's soft voice answer him. "Okay…."_

Coming back to reality he reached the bathroom then made sure to put the towel on the door before taking his clothes off. But just as he was about to take his shirt off he felt the bloodlust again and held his throat as he looked at himself in the mirror. Looking at himself in the mirror he couldn't help but feel disgusted as he saw his eyes turn a light red and his fangs showing as he breathed quick husky breathes fighting it.

It figures he'd become the thing he hated the most. Walking away from the mirror he took his pants off and stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

~:*:*:~

"Chairman Cross." Kaname said greeting the chairman as he stepped into his office with a pleasant face. "Ah, Kaname, please have a seat." The chairman said with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you for approving this decision I brought to your attention a little earlier." Kaname said with the same pleasant face as before.

"Its fine Kaname, but you know we're also going to have to ask Zero what he thinks before we go through with this switch." The chairman said with his face holding a serious look now.

"Yes. I am well aware."

~:*:*:~

As Zero got out of the shower and dried himself he already started putting on a clean pair of cloth and started walking towards the chairman's office. Just as he reached the door he stepped in only to stop as soon a Kaname's eyes met his. Shrugging it off he continued into the office and closed the door behind himself.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He said with a stoic tone as a leaned against the wall.

"Yes. We have a proposal for you Zero." Chairman Cross said as he looked at Kaname then continued. "You're going to be switching into the Night Class."

Even as the word left the chairman's mouth Zero's stoic expression never changed even though his aura went to that of a very pissed off wolf threatening to attack.

Sensing his aura, the chairman shivered a little at the cold atmosphere. "Please Zero-kun, its for your own good."

Without saying a word as the chairman pulled out the male Night Class student uniform, Kaname could already tell he didn't like the idea but was trying to come to terms with it.

Staying silent Zero turned and opened the door only to find Kaname saw her his face became sad as if he didn't want her to find out knowing she would be sad and want an explanation for this.

"Why is Zero going to switch to Night Class?" she asked in a sad almost strained voice.

The chairman felt his heart sink at the way her voice sounded but said "Their classes are more advanced and he probably find it harder to sleep in them, Yuuki"

Looking a bit mad at the both of them she just turned around and went to go find Zero but just as she was leaving Kaname noticed the bandages wrapped around her finger with the faint scent of blood.

~:*:*:~

"Zero?" Yuuki called down the dark corridor looking for him as she walked briskly only to stop short by the stairs. "There you are Zero." She said her voice laced with a little sadness.

Zero jumped slightly at her sudden presence then snapped as she came close "Go away Yuuki! I don't feel like talking." he said without turning to her.

As Yuuki stopped short sensing the obvious anger in his voice she turned around to go back up the stairs but before she started walking she said "I'm sorry" in a voice laced with sadness then started walking.

Snapping out of his anger Zero turned to see Yuuki leaving and grabbed her hand without thinking. "Yuuki—" he said stopping short as the bandages on her finger unraveled with little blood staining them awakening his bloodlust.

Then suddenly as Yuuki turned to him to see what he was going to say to her, she found herself in Zero's arms before she could blink.

"Z-Zero?" she stuttered before she felt his tongue play on the side of her neck as his warm breath tickled her skin. She could feel his hot body up against hers as he had his left arm wrapped around her small frame while holding her head to the side, exposing her neck as his right arm trailed down hers and entwined their fingers.

Yuuki didn't say anything as she remained trapped in his arms breathless and speechless. Even though it wasn't like him she was still aroused but her mind went completely blank as she moaned a little when she felt him bite down on her neck.

Then that's when she realized it…Zero is a vampire….

~:*:*:~

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update.

Hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think.

Until next time :3

~*YourAngelRukia*~


End file.
